


Imagine

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: Stories based off song titles [2]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Romance, Slight Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Natasha relationship development, a lot of romance, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like if he wasn’t with her, and to be honest, she didn’t want to





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, back with another story, it has nothing to do with my other story, break up with your girlfriend I’m bored, so enjoy

_Step up the two of us, nobody knows us_

_Get in the car like, "Skrrt"_

_Stayin' up all night, order me pad thai_

_Then we gon' sleep 'til noon_

Natasha and Steve walked out of their place, immediately being hit with camera flashes and people shouting their name. Everyone suspected they were dating because of their roles and how close their character are and the great amount of chemistry they shared. 

Of course it’d be crazier than usual, especially with all the marriage rumors sprawling around and about. They were comfortable with their relationship, having be dating for 2 years, they were both ok with the idea of them being boyfriend and girlfriend, not rushing into marriage was something they both appreciated, given since they each were previously engaged and clearly didn’t end too well. 

This was their life, they were happy.

Their private security held back the unwanted attention that surrounded them.

Steve opened the door for her, ushering her inside their ride. Natasha smiled and kissed his cheek. Their dinner plans had to be scheduled earlier due to schedule interruptions with them having to wake up earlier tomorrow to start filming a new season of “The HQ”.

 

_Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub_

_Bubbles and bubbly, ooh_

_This is a pleasure, feel like we never_

_Act this regular._

It was rare for them to ever have this much time to themselves, especially in the middle of their new season. But the days they did have off, it was a day well spent and usually ended just like this. 

Two glasses of wine on the edge of the tub. Steve leaving a trail of kisses across along her neck and shoulder, both recovering from their previous round. His hands roamed and massaged her chest, lightly nibbling on his neck. He was already hard, she could feel part of him poking her back, she bit her lip and smirked in anticipation as Steve caressed her chin, slightly bringing his head forward and connecting their lips.

_Click, click, click and post_

_Drip-drip-dripped in gold_

_Quick, quick, quick, let's go_

_Kiss me and take off your clothes_

_Imagine a world like that_

_Imagine a world like that_

Natasha shuddered as Steve kissed back up her body, he was such a tease, but he was a tease who knew how to put his mouth and tongue to good use. 

Natasha skillfully unbuckling his belt, and pulling his pants down, Steve eagerly kicked them off. He’s been aching for them to come home from the award ceremony ever since he saw her in that dress and almost fulfilling the the things he said he’d do to her once he got her out of the dress.

He took off his final piece of clothing, becoming just as naked as she was, looking down between them and groaning as she slid the condom on him. They a passionate kiss before Steve pushed himself inside of her. 

They wanted to take it slow tonight. So they did.

 

_We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest_

_Love how my face fits so good in your neck_

Steve fell beside Natasha on the bed, both panting and bodies still humming from their previous release. Steve pulled her tightly into her arms, laughing whole heartedly as she joked about how tired he was after the many, many vast amount of sex they just had.

She placed her head on his chest, wandering her hand across his well toned, muscular stomach. 

As Steve drifted off to sleep, Natasha tight in his arms she began to think. Think about the terms of their relationship. They were doing great.

The press loved them, their families loved the idea of them together, as well as all of their fans and co-stars. The sex was good, amazing. Could they even call it sex anymore? Shouldn’t it be considered something more? Like make love? They’ve been dating for quite some time and saying “I love you” came off easily. 

 

_Why can't you imagine a world like that?_

_Imagine a world_

“Fuck you Rogers,” She said walking away from him.

“Oh so what that’s it? You’re just gonna walk away from the situation?”

“If you don’t like it then you can take all the shit you own and leave.”

“Fine.” She wanted him to take everything he owned? No problem.

Steve went over to her and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulders.

Natasha laughed, as he took them into their room, closing the door behind him.

 

_Knew you were perfect after the first kiss_

_Took a deep breath like, "Ooh"_

_Feels like forever, baby, I never_

_Thought that it would be you_

They’d just finished unpacking in their hotel room. In celebration of their 2 year anniversary, Steve romantically persuaded her into going to Bora Bora, most men ideas of persuasion would include sex, but he was so wonderful, so perfect, he wasn’t an ordinary man. But still a man, her man, her big, strong man, nonetheless. His plan to get her to come to the island was a 1 month plan. Lovely breakfast in the morning, fun lunches in the afternoon, heartfelt dinners every night, showering her with endless amounts of love, gifts and affection, coming home to the lights dimmed, rose petals scattered across their bed, soft music playing in the background, glasses filled with wine and passionate love making throughout the whole night.

As Steve brought her closer, connecting their lips in a deep, loving, kiss, the moment felt so nostalgic, remembering their first non on screen related kiss.

It was their second date, they were nearing her place, and just as they reached her front door, Steve caressed her cheek, and it seemed as gravity did the rest of the work, linking their lips together. Nothing mattered, nothing existed in that moment except for them. When they broke away it was ironically like a fresh breath of air. A fresh start at a new relationship. Foreshadowing that this was forever.

 

_Tell me your secrets, all of the creep shit_

_That's how I know it's true_

They were out at dinner, some fancy, private part of the island, engaged in a very unbelievable story.

“Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes playfully at him, there was no way he was being serious.

“What? It’s true,” he chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

“So you’re telling me that you’ve had a crush on me since the first day you saw me on set? And all those times you messed up our scenes together was because you wanted to be around me, and was too shy to ask me out?”

Steve nodded and smiled “Exactly.”

“Bullshit Rogers.” She shot down once more, both of them laughing. 

“I’m serious, why do you think I kept messing up my lines during our first kissing scene?” He asked, Natasha scoffed, she remembered that, it took them about 15 reshoots, kissing him 15 times.

She examined his face, his emotions and thoughts were so easy to read, something was on his mind. “You ok?” She asked concernedly.

Steve looked at her, his face slightly flushed and eyes noticeably darker. “Let’s go for a walk.”

 

_Baby, direct it, name in the credits_

_Like the movies do_

How could you not enjoy a walk on a beach? With someone you love at that.

Their hands entwined, taking in the sight of the sunset on the cool beach, she hadn’t even stated or made any notion that she might’ve been cold but Steve being the gentleman he was wrapped his blazer around her shoulders and she suddenly became a lot more comfortable.

When he stopped walking Natasha looked at him in question, he didn’t say anything, just cupping her face and crashing his lips to hers in a tender lip lock.

They weren’t rushing to pull away. Not at all. But when they did, she saw the most raw, intense look of love in his blue eyes.

He finally spoke, “You know I love you right?” He asked quietly, hand going into his pocket.

Was he about to.. “Steve what are you...-“

Her eyes widened slightly as he slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet ring box, opening it. “You have no idea how long I’ve been carrying this in my pocket.”

 

_Click, click, click and post_

_Drip-drip-dripped in gold_

_Quick, quick, quick, let's go_

_Kiss me and take off your clothes_

_Imagine a world like that_

_Imagine a world like that_

The way he moved on top of her, the way he felt inside of her, it was all so affectionate, so easy to get lost in him.Her body aches for him constantly, and at times like this he made sure to take care of her every need.

Strokes so slow, yet hard. Her hands placed on arms, nails digging into his strong biceps. His hands were positioned at the bend of knees, opening her up even more, going even deeper. His lips nibbling on the junction where her neck and shoulder meet, he was everywhere and no where at the same time.

Her ankles tightened at the bottom of his waist. Hearing him groan her name was a sound she could listen to all day, granted if this were true she’d walk around horny all the time but hearing him sound so wrecked, so pleasured, would forever turn her on even more. Hell his voice alone turned her on, so velvety, rich and smooth.

They were both close to the edge, no matter how close they were to their release, the night was far from over.

 

_We go like up 'til I'm 'sleep on your chest_

_Love how my face fits so good in your neck_

She was in love, obviously with him, but also with the bright, diamond ring with smaller diamonds encrusted on the gold band. The bottom of the ring is the ring has the exact date of his proposal, today, 4/19/19. 

Her hand rested on his chest, she looked up at him, completely knocked out cold, snoring lightly. No matter how deep of a sleep he was having, his hold on her never let up. 

Her eyes skimmed across his face, chiseled features, sharp jawline, full lips, blue eyes behind his eyelids. Perfect smile, perfect everything.

She adored him, she adored all aspects of him. His perfectness, his flaws, his insecurities, his capabilities, his intelligence, him as a person. 

Love was something she never handled well before until she met him, wanting to be around him 24/7, he was good for her, much better than all her previous relationships.

 

 

_Why can't you imagine a world like that?_

_Imagine a world_

“Alright now I have a question for you,” She said.

Steve grinned, “Shoot.” He sipped his beer

“When did you know you wanted to be with me? And don’t say something cliché like, ‘When you first saw me’.”

Steve smiled and looked down, “Well although it is true, me wanting you when I first saw you, outside of your trailer, it was pretty cloudy but the sun somehow managed to beam directly at you, making your hair resemble like there was literal fire radiating off of you. Then you turned around...I seen your gorgeous emerald eyes.” Steve tilted her head up slightly, “Your clear and perfect skin, your very kissable, pink and plump lips... I honestly thought I was dreaming and that you were an angel Nat. But the first time I knew I couldn’t lose you, was 5 months into our relationship, at an afterparty for an award show and every guy in the room, single or not, had their eyes on you.” Steve had his hands positioned on her waist, bringing her closer, “I was jealous just by their stares, which was why I had my arm around you the whole night, letting them know that you and I were official.” He dipped his head down and connected their lips, Natasha’s hand sliding up his chest and gently pushing him away.

“We...,” one of her hands moved to the button of his pants, “Are never making it out of this room.”

Steve smiled and hoisted her up, leading them back into the bedroom.

 

_Can you imagine it?_

“From the first moment I saw you, I knew I had to have you, and that if I couldn’t have you, I’d never stop trying to get you. That time you were excited to go to a Patriots game with me and actually understood the rules was one of the many times I knew I couldn’t lose you. Before I met you I was a complete broken-hearted mess from my previous engagement and I know we’ve had our problems like every other couple, but we’ve stuck with each other through thick and thin. Now because of you, I’m excited everyday because I get to wake up next to you, spend my day with you. You’ve been hurt before, but I promise this isn’t that. In fact, I thought only dating you would satisfy me enough...but it hasn’t. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Natasha Romanoff...will you make me the happiest man on Earth, by marrying me?”

 

_Can you imagine it?_

Natasha nodded, wiping her tears away.

Steve let out a sigh of relief, smiling, “Yeah?”

“Yes.”

She watched as Steve placed the ring on her finger, a perfect fit.

He stood back up, Natasha throwing her arms around his neck, Steve wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging each other tightly. Their kiss just as relentless.

 

_Can you imagine it?_

Natasha tried to get out of their bed, Steve pulling her back, holding onto her more tightly as he buried his face into her neck.

“Babe come on, we’ve got shit to do,” Natasha whined, they had like, a billion wedding preparations to get to and they still needed to finish their guest list.

Steve groaned tiredly onto her neck, “10 more minutes, you’re so warm and soft,” he mumbled.

Natasha caved, she usually did, easy to say it didn’t take much for him to convince her into things. No matter how busy they were.

 

_Can you imagine it?_

“Holy shit, Nat this one’s amazing,” Darcy pointed to the samples of the elegant strawberry shortcake designed wedding cake she’d just eaten off Bucky’s plate.

Natasha tried it and agreed, “Oh wow, that is good.” 

Steve appeared just in time, tucking his phone back in his pocket and kissing her cheek, “Alright babe I’m back, what’ve we got?” Natasha sliced a piece of the cake from her plate, feeding it to him. “Damn, that’s awesome.” Steve had another bite, it was really an amazing cake. “I think we have a winner.” Steve pecked her lips.

 

_Can you imagine it? (Can you imagine?)_

“Quick fire round, there’s only a few things we haven’t decided on so let’s just jump into it.”

“Yes sir,” She answered sarcastically, Steve chuckled as he read the list.

“Outdoor or indoor?”

“Outdoor,” She answered.

“Outdoor, got it.” He crossed it off.

“Strawberry shortcake or vanilla bean?”

“Strawberry,” they said simultaneously.

“Ok, last one, honeymoon destination.” This was something they just couldn’t agree on.

“You want Maldives, I want Puerto Rico.”

“No you want Puerto Rico but we’re going to Maldives.”

Steve winced, “Ehhhh, I’m not so sure about that, but I love you so I’ll let you believe it.”

 

_Can you imagine it? (Can you imagine?)_

Natasha kissed back up to his body, Steve sweating and breathing heavily as she smugly waited for him to come out of his daze.

“Alright..Maldives it is,” he said.

 

_Can you imagine it? Ooh_

“This might be the first time I’ve ever seen a guy not have fun at a strip club,” Bucky said to Sam who agreed. Watching as Steve denied another dance from a woman, and pulled out his phone, without a doubt to call his fiancée.

“He’s so whipped,” Tony said appearing next to them, drink in his hand

 

_Imagine (Can you imagine?)_

When he finally returned, Steve practically ran out the car, into their home, easily spotting Natasha and hugging her from behind, placing a cascade of kisses on her.

Natasha smiled, turning around. “Hey, how was your bachelor party?”

“Terrible, I missed you so much.”

“You were only gone for 3 days.”

“3 days too long.” Steve picked her up, Natasha wrapping her legs around his waist, and took them to the couch, screw the bedroom he needed her now.

 

_Imagine it, imagine it_

Steve took her hand in his, “I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love.I have to catch my breath to believe this is real, that I am marrying my true love, my heart's desire, and my best friend..words, nor actions can describe how much you mean to me, how much I love you.”

 

 

_Imagine it, imagine it_

“Do you, Natasha Alianova Romanoff,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

 

_Imagine_

“And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

“I do.”

 

_Imagine_

“Bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. “You may now kiss the bride-“

Steve hungrily brought their lips together, Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck. A gleeful cheer erupted as their lips connected, sealing their love and promises to each other.

 

_Imagine_

Steve placed his hand over hers as they cut the cake together. Both smiling at each other, sweetly pecking the other’s lips.

 

_Imagine_

“You’re so beautiful,” He whispered as laid her gently on their bed, he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her softly. “I love you..”

Natasha smiled, cupping his chin. “Show me.”

 

_Imagine_

“You’re doing great honey,” He said encouragingly holding held her hand tightly in the delivery room.

“We’re almost their sweetheart, I can see the head!” The doctor said...female of course.

With one last push, a cry of a baby filled the room.

 

_Imagine_

Natasha laid her head on her husband’s shoulder, soaking in the sight of him adoringly stare at their beautiful little baby boy. 

He was so little in his arms, he was barely 2 days old and he already resembled so much of Steve.

She felt him press a kiss to her forehead. “You did amazing.”

 

_Imagine...._

“Mommy..daddy?” They heard the soft voice of their four year old son ask, his one and a half year old sister had her hand in his for support, she could walk but just barely.

“Hey buddy,” Steve greeted just as softly, “What’s wrong?”

“Sarah had a bad dream and wanted to know if we can sleep with you guys,” he said nervously, probably still scared from the dream _he_ had.

“Of course you guys can,” Natasha said in awe, Steve going to pick up their son, Natasha going to pick up their daughter.

They watched as both their children slept peacefully, in between them, Natasha absentmindedly running a hand through their son’s blond hair.

She felt Steve staring at her and met his eyes, “What?”she asked with a smile.

“Nothing I just...I really love you,” He said tenderly.

“I love you too,” she replied, Steve leaning forward and kissing her lovingly.

She couldn’t imagine her life without him and quite frankly?

She didn’t want to.


End file.
